If it means a lot to you
by Samparam
Summary: Tar vid där Dödsrelikerna slutade. Albus har ingen att sitta med på tåget, men hittar till slut någon väldigt intressant.


**A/N:** Här är en one-shot jag skrev ner en natt. Den blev klar 06:06 på morgonen, men nu är den överförd till dokument (o, ja, jag skrev den för hand) och redo att läsas av andra!

Den utspelar sig ifrån Albus Potters perspektiv, och tar vid där epilogen i Dödsrelikerna slutade. Titeln är en låt med samma namn av _A day to remember_, fyi.

Läs och släpp av en kommentar efteråt!

Your truly,

Curry

**If it means a lot to you**

Hogwartsexpressen var smockfull. Eleverna var så många att Albus tyckte att det bara vällde fram nya hela tiden. Snabbt gick han framåt för att hitta en plats att sitta.

Han hade räknat med att få sitta tillsammans med James, men insåg nu att det varit en naiv tanke, då hans bror slank in i en kupé i sällskap av två andra pojkar. Plötsligt stod Albus ensam bland hopen av okända elever som säkerligen hade mer erfarenhet av Hogwarts än vad han hade. Mer erfarenhet av... allt.

Så hörde han plötsligt en flickas röst bakom sig ropa:

"Albus! Albus, här borta!"

Han vände sig om och fick syn på Rose Weasley, som stod i öppningen till en kupé och vinkade dit honom. Med viss ansträngning nådde han fram till henne.

"Rose", pustade han ut. "Du är en livräddare, jag..."

Precis då han var på väg in i kupén för att sätta sig, såg han att alla platser var upptagna utom en – Roses plats.

"Å, Al, förlåt, jag ville bara säga hej", mumlade Rose smått skamset. "Lycka till med att hitta en kupé i alla fall."

Hon gick in till sina vänner och sköt igen dörren.

Detta hade han inte räknat med. Rose hade redan skaffat vänner, trots att de inte vistats på tåget i mer än tio minuter. Han hade ingen lust att sätta sig hos några stränga och ondskefulla femteårselever, vilket James berättat att han skulle bli tvungen till, om han inte hittade en kupé. Om man inte hittade vänner snabbt.

Det knöt sig i magen på Albus.

Elevhopen började skingras, och Albus började känna sig desperat. Han svalde sin stolthet och letade upp den tommaste kupén han kunde hitta. Den var allra längst bak i tåget, och bara en ensam person satt i den.

Albus sköt dörren åt sidan och fick genast pojkens blick på sig.

"F-får jag sitta här.. tack?" frågade han nervöst.

Pojkens bleka, spetsiga ansikte ändrade inte en min, men han nickade och Albus gick in för att slå sig ner mittemot honom.

Lättad över att ha sluppit undan mystiska femteårselevers sällskap, suckade Albus och tittade ut genom fönstret. Miljön utanför svischade förbi så snabbt att det inte fanns mycket att se – eller hinna se. Han lät blicken smyga bort mot den andre pojken, nyfiket.

Håret var nästan lika blekt som ansiktet, som kanske liknade nyfallen snö till nyansen en aning, och hans ögon var ljust blå, som is. Albus tyckte att han bäst skulle passat in på ett vykort ifrån Grönland. Trots de ljusa dragen, verkade pojken vara totalt svartklädd, och han såg inte precis munter ut.

Plötsligt slets pojkens blick ifrån fönstret, och han stirrade rakt på Albus.

"Förlåt mig, jag tittade inte på _dig_, jag tittade... på... väggen", förklarade Albus sig nervöst, men de sista orden lät bara som det ljud man kan tänkas uppstå då man kliver på en råtta.

"Är inte du Potter?" undrade pojken, fortfarande utan att röra en min. Hans röst var mörk för att tillhöra en så ung person.

"Jo, det är jag", svarade Albus förvirrat. "Albus Potter."

"Andre son efter James Potter... jr. Visst?"

"Jo, ja, det stämmer", mumlade Albus.

"Son till Harry Potter också, såklart", sade pojken och hans ansikte sken upp i en förtjusning då han lutade sig fram för att skaka hand. "Scorpius Malfoy. Trevligt – _mycket_ trevligt att träffas, mr Potter."

Albus skakade hans hand och noterade att den var förvånansvärt varm – en kontrast till hans tanke om vykortet tidigare. "Detsamma. Men du kan kalla mig Albus, om du vill."

"O, vänlig är han också", sade Scorpius nästan som för sig själv, men vände sig sedan återigen till Albus. "Jag trodde inte att jag skulle få chansen att tala med en Potter... Det är verkligen en ära. Din far är en stor man."

Albus kände att han inte riktigt hängde med i svängarna, men tackade ändå. Så kom han plötsligt ihåg vad hans pappa hade sagt på perrongen.

"_Människor kommer vilja tala med dig, Al, och de kommer fråga om dig. Berätta allt du kan för dem."_

"_Varför kommer de vilja prata med _mig_?" hade Albus undrat._

"_Å, det spelar ingen roll", hade hans far svarat med ett litet leende._

Nu förstod Albus att det var någonting skumt på gång, och att hans pappa visste mycket väl vad det rörde sig om. Han kände sig grundlurad och generad, nu då Scorpius satt och granskade honom. Det kändes som om han var naken, som om varenda fläck av honom syntes inför de där ljusblå ögonen, och han kunde inte göra någonting åt det. Men det kändes inte obekvämt. Inte _väldigt..._

"Du är precis lik din far, vet du?" konstaterade Scorpius plötsligt. "Jag har sett honom på tidningsurklipp, i böcker och sånt. Han har delat många artiklar med Albus Dumbledore genom åren..." Han såg fundersam ut. "Det måste självklart vara efter honom du är namngiven."

Albus kände sig förvirrad. "Vem är Albus Dumbledore?"

"Va?" utbrast Scorpius chockat. "Vet du inte vem Dumbledore var? Det kommer vi få läsa om på Trolldomhistorian. Det kanske är bäst om jag ger dig ett smakprov. Vill du höra?"

Albus nickade. Lite nyfiken var han nog.

Scorpius harklade sig.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, son till Percival och Kendra Dumbledore, storebror till Aberforth och Ariana Dumbledore, var den störste trollkarlen genom tiderna – före din fars tid, förstås", tillade han med ett leende och fortsatte: "Han var den ende som Lord Voldemort någonsin kände rädsla inför att möta, sades det. Då din far gick på Hogwarts var Dumbledore rektor, och då Lord Voldemort återuppstod inför ögonen på din far-"

"VA?" utbrast Albus. "Pappa? Lord Voldemort? Var inte Voldemort jätte... jättefarlig och jättestark? Mötte min pappa...?"

Scorpius blinkade flera gånger upprört. "Självklart. Och vilken hemlighetshållare han är sedan", mumlade han lågt. "Som jag sa...

Då Lord Voldemort återuppstod inför din fars friska syn, var det endast din far och Dumbledore som visste om detta – ingen annan, inte ens den dåvarande Trolldomsministern, trodde på deras påstående. Det fick ministern dock äta upp senare, eftersom Lord Voldemort och hans Dödsätare sakta men säkert började ta över. I stridens hetta bad Dumbledore sin allra trognaste vapendragare – Severus Snape – att ta hans liv i gott syfte.

Hogwarts rektor dog, och enligt planen tog Snape över den rollen, samtidigt som han låtsades vara en av Lord Voldemorts förtrogna. Han var en god man, Snape, med ett mycket gott hjärta, men tyvärr dödades han av sin så kallade herre, bara några timmar innan Lord Voldemort själv besegrades, mer eller mindre av din far."

Scorpius avslutade, och Albus haka föll ner av förvåning.

"Är det sant?" undrade han.

Scorpius nickade. "Otroligt spännande, inte sant? Och tragiskt förstås. Jag har läst allt om din far, Dumbledore och Lord Voldemort, det är verkligen _mycket_ intressant."

Hans blick föll på Albus, och lite diskret sade han:

"Jag kan berätta mer... om du vill?"

Och Albus, som nog var fruktansvärt nyfiken, men inte heller kunde få nog av att höra Scorpius prata på, nickade ivrigt.

"Förträffligt", sade Scorpius förtjust. "Då ska jag berätta om Dödsrelikerna, och om horrokruxerna..."

Hela tågresan berättade Scorpius den fantastiska berättelsen om Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, horrokruxerna, Dödsrelikerna, Dödsätarna och striden på Hogwarts. Albus ville hela tiden höra mer, fick aldrig för mycket berättat för sig, och bad om minsta detaljer.

"Min far deltog också i slutstriden, han-"

Scorpius blev avbruten då kupédörren sköts upp och en lång elev med ett P inbroderat på sin bröstficka på klädnaden sade åt dem att Hogwarts var nära och det var dags att byta om.

Så fort prefekten stängt dörren efter sig, drog pojkarna fram sina klädnader. Albus var för djupt insjunken i tankar om det som berättats för honom för att ens tänka på någonting annat. Men det var alltså då Scorpius fortfarande hade kläder på sig. Snart syntes hans snöbleka figur i Albus ögonvrå, och det kändes som han fått en kittel varmt vatten kastat över sig. Alla tankar på det han hört tidigare försvann. Han kunde inte låta bli att kolla.

_Han är..._ Albus sökte efter rätt ord. _Vacker._

Så fort ordet nått hans tankar, återgick han snabbare än kvickt att byta om. Han drog sin skolklädnad över huvudet och då han såg igen, var Scorpius redan i färd med att stoppa in sina vardagskläder i kofferten. Han såg upp och log.

"Det var har varit trevligt", sade han. "Albus."

Albus kände sig smått betydelsefull då han hörde sitt eget namn uttalas, och ett fnitter steg upp ur hans strupe. "Oj", mumlade han då Scorpius höjde ögonbrynen.

De fixade till klädnaderna och lade tillbaka kofferterna. Scorpius rätade på sig.

"Nå, ska vi slå följe?" föreslog han.

"Jättegärna", svarade Albus, men ångrade ordvalet direkt.

Tåget började sakta in, och Scorpius lät honom gå först. Trängseln i vagnarna var värre nu än tidigare, men tåget verkade äntligen stanna och eleverna röra sig framåt.

Väl ute andades han in djupt. Luften kändes nästan onaturligt frisk, och han tänkte att det kanske var för att kupén blivit rätt varm under de sista minuterna.

De satte sig i samma båt, tillsammans med två andra förstaårselever. När båten flöt ut på sjön, frågade Scorpius helt otippat:

"Vilket elevhem tror du att du kommer hamna i?"

Han lät nästan orolig på rösten.

"Jag vet inte", svarade Albus uppriktigt. "James säger att jag kommer hamna i Slytherin, men han går i Gryffindor. Och mina föräldrar gick i Gryffindor. Jag tänker inte gå i Slytherin i alla fall." Han tänkte efter. "Fast jag kanske inte har det som krävs för att bli en Gryffindorare... Du då? Vad tror du?"

När han såg Scorpius min ändrade han sig en aning. Han hade uppenbarligen sagt något fel, det syntes tydligt. Med en märklig blandning av besvikelse och förakt sade Scorpius:

"Jag hamnar i Slytherin."

"Vaa? Nej! Är du säker?"

"Bombsäker."

Albus blev att känna sig en aning nedslagen. "Vad tråkigt", sade han. "Jag vill tillhöra samma som du."

"Tack detsamma", sade Scorpius utan att låta speciellt tillfredsställd han heller. "Mina föräldrar gick i Slytherin, det är en familjegrej."

Båten stannade. De hade nått stranden på andra sidan sjön. Scorpius väntade på att de andra två eleverna skulle kliva ur båten, sedan gjorde han detsamma. Så sträckte han ut handen för att hjälpa Albus kliva upp på land.

De gick utan att samtala i huvudtaget hela vägen till den stora ekporten, och igenom den till entréhallen. Hela årets förstaårselever stod där och pratade livligt med varandra, var utom sig av iver att få bli sorterade. De skulle hamna i samma elevhem som de vänner de hade skaffat sig på Hogwartsexpressen. Albus hade hittat den bästa, men skulle inte bli sorterad till samma som denne. Det kändes tungt. Fruktansvärt tungt.

En lång, gänglig man med en trebent pall och en nött gammal hatt i handen, steg fram till dem ifrån rummet intill. Den lilla, enkla, spetsiga hatten på hans huvud var broderad med små stjärnor och såg ut att kunna ramla av hans mörkhåriga kalufs närsomhelst. Albus kände igen Neville, men hälsade inte från sina föräldrar som de önskat. Han och de övriga eleverna hörde på då Neville förklarade hur sorteringsceremonin skulle gå till. Han pekade på både den trebenta pallen och den nötta hatten, vars brätte såg ut att ha skurits i, sedan önskade han dem lycka till.

Så var det dags att gå in till Stora Salen. Albus steg kändes långsamma och söliga, men han såg till att hålla sig intill Scorpius hela tiden. Elevhopen stannade, och Albus kunde se pallen stå några meter ifrån dem, med den nötta hatten ovanpå.

Plötsligt öppnades det ställe på brättet som sett ut som en skuren linje, och hatten började sjunga. Smått förvånad, men inte alltför underhållen, lyssnade Albus till en lång och ganska märklig sång som kort och gott förklarade att Gryffindorare är modiga; Ravenclaware klipska; Slytherinare sluga och Hufflepuffare vänliga. När hatten var färdig, rullade Neville upp en pergamentrulle som han genast började läsa högt ifrån. En elev i taget blev uppropad och sedan sorterad av hatten, och precis enligt instruktionerna Neville gett dem, gick den sorterade för att ansluta sig till det elevhem denne blivit sorterad till.

Efter en lång stund ropades en Longbottom, Eric upp och ett stolt litet leende syntes hos Neville då hans son sprang upp och satte sig på pallen.

"Gryffindor!" ropade hatten så fort den snuddat vid Eric. Applåder hördes ifrån Gryffindorbordet då han slog sig ned där.

Albus började få en klump i halsen. Han skulle också dit, men han ville inte vänta. Det var plågsamt.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Den uppropade såg på Albus. "Farväl, då, Albus. Lycka till hos lejonen."

"Och du hos ormarna", mumlade Albus och var plötsligt ensam.

Trots att det inte kunde ha tagit lång tid för hatten att sortera, kändes det som om hans tid pausades. Alla ljud stängdes ute och han såg på Scorpius, då han satte sig på pallen. Det blonda håret, det bleka ansiktet... han kunde svära på att isögonen mötte hans i en millisekund innan hatten placerades över det blonda. Tänk om han bara fått vara med honom. De skulle bli så goda vänner, skulle aldrig skiljas åt... De skulle prata med varandra på lektionerna, se på quidditch-matcherna tillsammans och heja på sitt elevhemslag. Om kvällarna skulle de läsa läxor tillsammans, och sucka över hur många sådana de fått. Sedan skulle de spela trollkarlschack till sent in på natten och vara trötta på lektionerna dagen därpå...

"Slytherin!" ropade Sorteringshatten och Albus såg upp, beredd på att se Scorpius resa sig och ta av sig hatten. Men det var inte Scorpius, det var någon helt annan.

Förvirringen slog till Albus, och han sträckte på sig för att hitta sin vän, men han var inte bland gruppen av elever som Albus stod i, eller den som sprang mot Slytherinbordet och fick applåder. Ännu en elev – Nott, Mary – blev sorterad och då förstod Albus.

"Jag missade honom", sade han högt. Han fick blickar emot sig och mumlade: "ingenting" innan han sjönk tillbaks till sina tankar igen. Upptagen av sina drömmar om den episka vänskap som han och Scorpius _skulle_ ha utvecklat hade gjort att han missat Scorpius sortering. Vilken extrem tabbe. Han var nog inte en speciellt bra vän ändå.

Han såg en blond flicka tassa iväg till Ravenclaw-bordet, och så:

"Potter, Albus!"

Eleverna framför lämnade plats åt honom, men han ville inte gå fram. Han tvekade, men tog sedan några långsamma steg fram till hatten på pallen. Han såg på den som om den vore ett par unkna strumpor funnen i en soptunna. Med en snabb blick över den knäpptysta salen, tog han upp hatten och satte sig ned.

Han intalade sig att det värsta som kunde hända var att han hamnade i Gryffindor. Eller att han drömde bort sig igen. Men hatten ropade inte ut någonting.

_Vad är fel?_ Var det första han tänkte, men så började hatten tala.

"Din lojalitet till dina vänner är klart likt en Gryffindorares", sade hatten och Albus ville slå till den.

"Fast, jag vill inte", mumlade han så tyst att det knappt var en viskning.

"Inte? Gryffindor är... ", fortsatte hatten. "Det är, nåja, Gryffindor. Men du har dina sidor och du är lika svår som din far... Dock vet jag inte om... O, ja. Det måste bli så."

Albus var inte säker, men han gissade på att han aldrig varit så rädd i hela sitt liv mellan slutet på den meningen och det kommande elevhemsnamnet.

"_Ravenclaw!_"

Dånande applåder hördes, och förvånad men inte helt tillfredsställd tog han av sig hatten och såg efter Ravenclawbordet, som han lokaliserade genom att märka att några satt och vinkade dit honom ifrån bordet. Med en lätt suck gick han dit för att sätta sig. Leenden riktades mot honom, och han tänkte på det som han fått höra om sin pappa på tåget. Vem skulle inte vilja dela bord med Harry Potters son, eftersom Harry Potter själv tydligen hade besegrat Lord Voldemort. Lite av glädjen ifrån Ravenclawarna drogs in i Albus, och han fann en tom plats att slå sig ner på.

"Sitt inte där, det är... upptaget."

Han såg upp och möttes av isblå. Leende isblå.

"Sitt här istället", föreslog Scorpius och klappade på platsen bredvid sig själv, två platser bort från den Albus valt.

Han log och slog sig ned högst villigt.

"Om inte jag hamnar i Slytherin, ska du minsann inte hamna i Gryffindor ska du veta", sade Scorpius skämtsamt. "Jag sparade platsen åt dig."

Men Albus drogs ur lyckoruset. "Mina föräldrar kommer bli jättebesvikna på mig", insåg han förskräckt.

"Mina med", sade Scorpius, men såg ut att vara mycket road av saken.

De såg resten av förstaårseleverna bli sorterade, och när Anne Zabini skuttat iväg till Slytherinbordet, rullade Neville ihop pergamentrullen och stegade iväg. Snart dök det upp mat på tallrikar och fat hela bordet över, och belåten tryckte Albus i sig så mycket han orkade, tills huvudrätten ersattes med efterrätt.

"Är du inte mätt?" undrade Scorpius när Albus lassade upp sirapstårta på sin assiett.

"Jo, men jag måste bara prova denna, den ser jättegod ut ju", förklarade Albus och tog en tugga.

Det gick en stund och han svalde, sedan utbrast han:

"_Merlin_, vad... vad _gott!_"

Han tog en stor tugga till och Scorpius skrattade.

Albus såg snett på honom.

"Wa-å? Wa-äe?"

"Det är bara det", sade Scorpius, "att din far sade en gång i en intervju att han älskar Hogwarts högt, men det bästa att komma tillbaka till varje år var, efter tågresan, den där sirapstårtan."

"Du äe fö myche", sade Albus.

"Ursäkta?"

Han svalde. "Du läser för mycket."

"Å", sade Scorpius. "Men det får jag. Jag är ju en klipsk Ravenclaware nu."

Albus nickade. "Jag med."

Scorpius sträckte ut sitt lillfinger åt honom: "Du och jag, Albus... um?"

"Sluta, du vet vad mitt mellannamn är, säg det."

Han harklade sig och började om. "Du och jag då, Albus Severus Potter?"

Det skulle nog inte finnas mycket att berätta för Scorpius om honom själv, men en dag skulle Albus ha hört alla historierna och då skulle de veta lika mycket. Det skulle nog ta ett bra tag... men han var redo att vänta.

Han sträckte ut sitt lillfinger och krokade ihop det i Scorpius finger. Scorpius lutade sig fram och viskade: "Jag heter Hyperion."

"Okej, så... du och jag, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

**The End.**


End file.
